Kiss
by aleeyra
Summary: It's Vkook story. Special for V's birthday. Slight!Minyoon/Namjin/HopeZi. BL! Enjoy!


**Kiss**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung x Jungkook fanfiction.

Oneshoot.

Boys Love.

Dom!Tae x Sub!Kook.

#HappyVirthday

#TaehyungDay

#HappyTaehyungDay

.

.

.

"Cepatlah!"

Seruan dari seorang lelaki berparas tampan menyadarkan lamunan lelaki lain yang sedang memilah-milih baju dikamarnya.

"Sebentar! Cerewet sekali," gerutu sang lelaki yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat ini. Ia masih memilih baju yang akan dia bawa untuk menginap di _basecamp._

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriakan dari lelaki yang menunggu semakin keras. Membuat Jungkook –lelaki yang lama dalam memilih baju, turun kebawah dengan wajah tertekuk. Jungkook memperlihatkan tas kepada sang lelaki seakan berkata 'sudah selesai'. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

"Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berdua menaiki motor _Ninja 250 FI_ mlik Taehyung untuk berangkat menuju _basecamp_ tempat mereka berdua dan teman-teman mereka yang lain akan menginap.

Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung adalah sahabat rumah Jungkook.

Sesampainya di _basecamp_ mereka langsung turun dan disambut oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon. Mereka membawa tas masing-masing dan bergegas masuk ke dalam _basecamp_. Terlihat ada Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin, Jihoon, Yugyeom, Sehun, Jongin, dan Ken disana. Mereka saling mengucapkan salam 'basa-basi' lalu memakan pizza bersama.

"Oh, ya! Aku tidak ikut menginap," celetuk Yugeyom dibarengi dengan anggukan Sehun.

"Aku juga," ucap Jihoon dan Jongin bersamaan sehingga menimbulkan gelak tawa dan celetukkan 'barengan nih ya' dan 'jodoh kali'.

"Besokkan ulang tahunku! Sepi sekali," gerutu Taehyung.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan datang pada siang hari," ucap Junmyeon dari arah dapur.

"Eo? Halo Junmyeon. Kau didapur? Jika kesini sekalian air putihnya ya!" balas Taehyung menimbulkan cekikikan dari berbagai orang.

Setelah lama mereka berbincang dan berbagi makanan –tentu didominasi oleh _snack_ dan _junk food_ , yang tidak menginap izin pulang. Mereka yang menginap mengantar sampai gerbang saja lalu saling mengatakan hati-hati di jalan. Terkecuali Hoseok yang memang mengantarkan Jihoon pulang karena anak itu tak bawa kendaraan.

Selepasnya, mereka semua kembali kedalam lalu kembali berbincang hingga akhirnya Namjoon dan Seokjin izin pergi untuk membeli kaset agar mereka bisa menonton hingga tengah malam atau bahkan pagi nanti.

Tersisalah Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin dan Yoongi di _basecamp_ ini.

" _Hyung_! Buatkan aku _Omurice_ ya!" teriak Jimin pada Yoongi yang berada didapur.

"Kalau aku ingin yang manis saja _hyung!_ " Jungkook ikut berteriak.

"Kalau aku apa saja! Asalkan enak dan mengenyangkan!" dan terakhir Taehyung ikut menimpali suruhan-suruhan untuk Yoongi. Sedangkan yang dituju hanya berkata,"Ya!". Entah itu meng-iya-kan permintaan –atau mungkin suruhan mereka, atau memaki mereka karena tidak sopan padanya. Mereka tidak mau tahu.

"Eh! Kalian bantu aku ya!" celetuk Jimin tiba-tiba dengan perlahan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling memandang satu sama lain lalu memandang Jimin –secara bersamaan dan berkata, "Bantu apa?" secara bersamaan pula.

Jimin terkikik lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat padanya lalu berkata, "Rencananya aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada Yoongi _hyung_ hari ini."

Mata Taehyung dan Jungkook membesar bukan main. Jimin yang ini dengan Yoong yang itu. Apakah Jimin sedang sakit atau berada dalam masa penyembuhan karena pernyataan tadi terdengar sangat gila. Jungkook bahkan menarik bahu Jimin lalu berbisik, "Apakah kau gila?"

"Tidak, Asta-"

"-Ada apa?" sela Yoongi yang secara tiba-tiba datang. Secara serentak ketiga lelaki itu duduk tegak. Terlihat canggung.

"Eh.. Halo," ucap Taehyung kikuk dan yang lainpun hanya menggaruk leher masing-masing yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Membicarakan aku ya?" balas Yoongi seraya menaruh makanan yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Jim, taruh tasku dan tasmu di kamar nomor tiga."

"Baikl –tunggu, apa!?"

"Kita akan sekamar, bodoh. Tapi jika kau mau."

"Tentu!"

Jimin segera menaruh tasnya dan tas Yoongi ke kamar nomor tiga. Dengan sengaja, ia menjulurkan lidah kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook lalu memberikan wajah 'lihat saja aku nanti'. Sedangan Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa memutarkan bola mata mereka.

Jungkook memeletkan lidahnya pada Jimin lalu ia menyederkan kepalanya pada bahu Taehyung seraya berkata, "Apakah mereka akan jadian _hyung_?"

Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng singkat dan menghembuskan napasnya. Melihatnya Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan memberikan tatapan 'kau kenapa'.

"Inikan ulang tahunku set-"

PRANG.

Yoongi terlihat berlari dari dapur kearah kamar yang akan ia tempati bersama Jimin. Selang berapa menit terdengar suara teriakan Jimin, "Aku cinta Min Yoongi."

Setelahnya kamar ditutup oleh Jimin yang sempat-sempatnya memeberikan tatapan menyebalkan pada penonton setia mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa mencibir Jimin sedangkan Taehyung menggelengkan kepala.

" _Hyung_ , kau sedang menyukai seseorang tidak?"

Taehyung mengerenyit kebingungan –entah karena pertanyaan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba atau karena memang tak ada yang dia suka, pada akhirnya Taehyung hanya menggendikkan bahunya. Taehyung berkata, "Kurasa aku tak tahu, kau sendiri?"

"Kalau aku ..., ragu?"

Mendengarnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama –entah menertawakan apa namun bagi mereka itu terasa sangat lucu.

"Jadi kita ini memang sama-sama tak punya pacar ya! Astaga."

"Bagaimana jika kita jadian saja?"

Celetukkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung yang tadinya bercandapun menjadi ikut-ikutan terdiam. Tak lama, Jungkook tertawa.

"Oh tidak! Mana mungkin!"

"Hey! Kurasa bisa saja, kau normal tidak?"

"Kurasa ..., aku keduanya."

"Celaka, Jeon."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Akupun _bisexual_."

Dan mereka kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

"Meskipun aku _bisexual_ , aku belum pernah dengan lelaki," ucap Jungkook.

"Aku pernah. Tidak sampai pacaran hanya dekat saja," balas Taehyung.

"Hey! Kau tak pernah cerita," gerutu Jungkook seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk cerita. Karena kukira kau _straight_ sampai tulang-tulang."

Jungkook tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Taehyung yang gemas melihatnya hanya bisa mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Saat itu kau _Dominant_ atau _Submissive_?"

"Tentu saja _domminant,_ " balas Taehyung dengan bangga seraya menepuk dadanya sendiri. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya. Melihatnya, Taehyung merangkul Jungkook lalu bertanya, "Kalau kau? Jika kau _gay_ , atas atau bawah?"

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu mendongak kearah Taehyung. Ia melihat Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dengan jenaka lalu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Bawah."

Bola mata Taehyung membesar. Apa yang tadi Jungkook katakan?

Di bawah?

"Tunggu –kenapa?"

"Jika bersama wanita, sudah sewajarnya kalau lelaki yang melindungi bukan?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, jika bersama pria. Kurasa karena disinipun aku adalah _magnae_. Aku terbiasa dimanja oleh lelaki," lanjut Jungkook.

"Seperti sekarang?" tanya Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook agar melihatnya.

"Ya, seperti sekarang."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menggelitiki leher Jungkook dengan rambutnya. Tak ayal itu membuat Jungkook tertawa. Jungkook mencekal lengan Taehyung dan mencubit perutnya. Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

"Tak kusangka kau memang suka dimanja, Kookie," ucap Taehyung.

"Wajar saja, dimana-mana aku selalu menjadi _magnae_ ," gerutu Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi _domminant_ -mu?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Tunggu, ap-"

Taehyung langsung mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Jungkook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut.

" _Hyung_ ," ucap Jungkook. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana jika aku setuju?"

Taehyung menyeringai lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook seraya memejamkan matanya. Jungkookpun melakukan hal yang sama, tak lupa ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung.

Bibir mereka telah bersatu dan kembali merajut yang seharusnya telah lama mereka rajut. Entah terlalu lama memendam atau terlalu bahagia. Mereka melumat satu sama lain dengan cukup lama hingga ...,

"Astaga! Ada apa ini!"

Teriakan Hoseok yang disertai jatuhnya kue yang ia bawa menyadarkan mereka.

.

.

.

END


End file.
